


Nothing Time Can't Fix

by bootlegtruth



Series: Finders Keepers [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Discrimination, Homophobia, Light Choking, M/M, Mild Smut, bobby has regrets, hanbin does things for bobby, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Hanbin finds himself threading into the devil's lair, meeting Bobby's relatives as per his boyfriend's request. He wonders if he'll make it out alive.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Finders Keepers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Nothing Time Can't Fix

Hanbin's doing this for Bobby. 

He didn't want it. Not in this lifetime. Well, if the circumstances were much different, he would consider. But now, hell no.

He remembered staring at Bobby for a good five minutes, very speechless about his request. The words _Are you serious?_ on the tip of his tongue ready to be let out with just a small parting of his mouth. But he decided against it. Instead, he said, "You do know that your Mom hates me, right? You're aware of that fact, right? You're not doing this to set me up, right?" 

Bobby had held both of his arms, stroking it up and down to calm him. "I want to introduce you to the rest. They're not like my Mom, I promise." 

Hanbin shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'd rather die." 

But Bobby had shown him his puppy eyes, his lips forming a pout, and who was Hanbin to deny him of happiness? So he kissed him quickly, sighed, and said, "Fine." 

Which he realized would probably be his last word. And it wasn't even the cool one he had prepared ever since he got obsessed with famous last words. 

They were on their way to Virginia. Bobby's brother was about to get married. Hanbin had no idea why that concerns him but seeing Bobby all giddy in the airport as they hold hands was enough to lessen a little bit of his worries. Just a little bit. 

He was about to meet Bobby's entire family. Meeting his Mom was a literal nightmare, what more if it's a whole clan. 

Bobby had told him his relatives wouldn't be as _bad_ as his Mom but Hanbin doesn't believe it one bit. Not because he doesn't trust Bobby, but because he knows how these things work. 

Even his own mother disapproved of it. Said she wouldn't want to mourn a son after being devoured by a whole family of homophobes. He had laughed it off then but now he's nervous it's going to happen in real life.

"Bin, they're gonna love you." Bobby says too enthusiastically for Hanbin's liking. He cringes.

"Yeah, they're gonna love tearing me into pieces. They'll probably start calling me a freak once I step into your house." Bobby purses his lips, head snapping to look at him. 

"Hey, that's my family. They're gonna love who I Iove." He kisses Hanbin's cheek. Hanbin wishes that was true. He knows better, of course

"Tell that to your Mom." 

Bobby furrows his brows. "Be positive, Bin." Hanbin sighs.

"Well, I'm positive that they're gonna hate me." Bobby rolls his eyes and he giggles, pinching Bobby's arm to tell him he's only kidding. 

He wasn't though.

  
///////

  
Hanbin was thankful they had to ride another taxi before they arrive at Bobby's parent's house. He was dead nervous and his Mom kept on texting him too right after they landed. A bunch of _are you still alive???_ sent 30 times and Hanbin thinks she wasn't helping. It's making him more anxious, and certainly not the good type. But he knows she's just worried. So he types in a reply of _Yup, fortunately_ before following Bobby. 

Bobby's parents actually moved back to Korea not too long ago but his brother stayed in Virginia because of his job. Their relatives were all there too. This could pass up as a family reunion. Hanbin wonders again what the hell is he going to do there? 

This was a mistake. 

"Hyung's gonna fetch us when we get to the city. You've met him, remember?" 

He does. It was at one of Bobby's football match. His brother was nice. Very friendly. 

"Yeah." Hanbin says timidly, wanting to chew on his nails so he can keep his nervousness at bay.

Bobby seems to catch on, placing his hand on top of his. "Hey, Bin, look at me." 

Hanbin complies, smiling awkwardly as he looks at his boyfriend's worried face. "Yeah?" 

"I won't leave your side, okay?" 

Hanbin wishes that was enough to keep his mind off the negative thoughts that runs around and consumes him. 

Things should be fine. 

  
///////

  
"Hello." Bobby's brother greets him in English, with the same eyesmile his boyfriend's been sporting since the day he fell in love with him. Hanbin greets him back, bowing politely and Bobby's brother dismisses the act by waving his hands. Telling him they're in America, there's no need to be polite. 

It wasn't Hanbin's first time in America. Before his father left them, they traveled here and there. He liked New York the most. It was full of bittersweet memories. He was still very young. 

"Are you staying here for a week? Why do you have so many luggages?" Bobby's brother asks, helping his boyfriend with his bags. He holds out his hand for Hanbin's bag awhile ago but he kindly refused. Told him it was fine and he can manage. 

"I got so many clothes, man." 

Hanbin was quiet the whole ride, only answering a few questions whenever Jiun tries to include him to their conversation. Now, he was quieter. Bobby noticed. 

So, he held his hand as his brother opens the gate for them. 

Hanbin enters the devil's lair. 

The door opens and they were met with Mrs. Kim's warm smile, except the said smile immediately fades once she came face to face with Hanbin, eyes raking down to stop at their holding hands. Hanbin pulls away. 

"Jiwon-ah." She greets, giving her son a hug. "I didn't know you would bring him here." 

Hanbin wants to run away as far as he can right after he was addressed. He clears his throat, wanting to say something but his mouth refuses to open. He stays silent. 

"You said I could bring someone. And who else could that someone be besides my boyfriend." Bobby beams, proud at his answer and his Mom scoffs, quickly hiding it with a very obnoxious laughter. 

"I was expecting Donghyuk." She looks at him one last time before letting them in and closing the door. 

Bobby finds his hand again. He squeezes it reassuringly. "I can hear your heart from where I'm standing." Bobby whispers. 

"Of course, you're standing very close to me." Hanbin rolls his eyes. 

"Don't let go of my hand. Even if she tells you to or insinuates." Bobby presses a kiss on the side of his head, locking their fingers, and tightening his hold. 

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Hanbin jokes, facing Bobby, staring at his laughing boyfriend.

He has to admit it kinda calmed him down.

  
///////

  
Hanbin was in a hot seat. Except nobody was asking him anything. Actually, he was in the exact opposite of a hot seat. He's in a cold seat. Everyone knows of his presence but they're ignoring him. 

That would've been ideal for Hanbin had he not felt every scrutinizing stare Bobby's Mom was giving him. 

They were eating lunch and when Bobby puts rice on his plate, his mother scoffs. Bobby asked if he needed water and he smiled at him, shook his head to tell him it's fine. He got a glass for him anyway. The way Mrs. Kim's eyes pierced him at her son's action was making him uncomfortable, to say the least. 

He wanted Bobby to stop tending to him, or—like his family—just ignore him, but that was far from Bobby's nature. He knows he's doing the most only to make him feel welcome, less nervous. Like he had nothing to worry about when in reality, his mother just scoffed for the hundredth time. 

If Hanbin wanted to act like a jerk, he would've done exactly what wasn't pleasing for Mrs. Kim. But he wasn't in the right place to act like one. Plus, he figures everything he does or will do won't please Mrs. Kim in any other way. 

Bobby's Dad was quiet. He did acknowledge his presence when they entered the dining room, smiled at him for a second before sitting down. Hanbin doesn't know what his stand about he and Bobby's relationship but he has a clue that it wasn't far from that of his wife. 

They're probably textbook religious people, after all. 

"Bin and I are gonna head upstairs now to rest. The flight was a real headache." Bobby stands up, startling Hanbin. He looks at his parents for their reactions. 

"Hanbin is going to stay in the guest room. He's absolutely not allowed in yours." His mother protests. 

Hanbin resists the urge to roll his eyes. If she only knew how many times Bobby had been in his own room, doing things that would _without a doubt_ make her faint. 

Bobby laughs. "What is he? A girl?" Hanbin does roll his eyes at that, which doesn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Kim and he's sure the act has been added to her _Why Kim Hanbin is a Bad Person and Not Suitable for Our Jiwon_ list.

"Jiwon, it's—"

"Let them." His Dad says, taking Hanbin by surprise. Well, that was unexpected. 

"Thanks, Dad." He drags him upstairs and they both release a sigh after Bobby closes the door. 

"The tension was fucking frightening." Bobby whispers the curse word and Hanbin laughs. "I almost barfed from nervousness." 

Hanbin cocks a brow. "So, you were nervous too?" 

"Deadass. Nervous for you. For us. Thank God, Hyung talked to them about our relationship beforehand. I think it calmed Dad down a bit. Mom's still taking it hard, but I'm sure she's on her way to the acceptance path." Bobby nods at him. 

"Acceptance path, my ass." Hanbin blurts and Bobby chuckles, tackling him down on the bed so that they're both lying down. 

Bobby hides his face on the crook of his neck and plants a soft kiss there. They sleep for a few hours. 

  
Hanbin wakes up earlier than Bobby. He blames his anxiety for it. The constant thought of Bobby's Mom sprinkling holy water on him while he's sleeping as she throws a lit up matchstick on his holy water-drenched body. Shivers. 

He brushes the stray hairs off Bobby's face and kisses his forehead. Hanbin's sure he'll do anything for the sleeping man in front of him. 

But he's scared to go down and drink a cold glass of water. He might stumble into Mrs. Kim, or worse: Mrs. Kim with a bible. 

He shakes the thought away. He gathers his courage like he was about to battle with the final boss at the end of every video game Bobby plays, and opens the door, closing it carefully so he wouldn't wake Bobby up. 

Holding his breath, he heads downstairs. 

"I see you and Jiwon are still together." Hanbin jumps from the voice. He clutches at his chest, eyes widening and then going back to normal when he meets Bobby's Mom.

"You've seen right, Mrs. Kim." He answers, not trying to come off as rude but not really trying to come up with better answers. 

Mrs. Kim raises his brow and Hanbin couldn't help but notice how Bobby looks exactly like that whenever he does it. Hanbin always thought he looked more like his Dad but now the resemblance was uncanny. Makes it hard to be mad at her when she reminds him of her son. 

"I'm only tolerating it because I know you both are still young. When I was your age, I experimented too. I know Jiwon's doing the same. Sooner or later he'll find someone more..." She gives him a once over. "Capable." She adds. 

Hanbin wonders if everytime Bobby leaves a mark on his neck, everytime his tongue licks on the spot on his shoulder, or the lines of his jaw, was he experimenting? Does he only moan into his kisses for the sake of experience? Practice? Hanbin's mind would've been in total confusion if only he wasn't so sure of his relationship with Bobby.

Because in the first place, Hanbin doesn't need to wonder. He should know. Bobby's kisses were full of affection. The way he looks at him, everytime they're together, everytime they're not, fondly, and for no reason at all. 

As a matter of fact, Bobby's more proud of their relationship than he is. He had endured enough bullshit when he came out to his football team. That was one of the testaments. 

So Hanbin says, "Thank you for your tolerance, Mrs. Kim." The purpose of drinking a cold water left to be done some other time. He saunters upstairs and back to Bobby.

He's awake now, rubbing his eyes and smiling at him, still looking sleepy. 

"Could you get me a glass of cold water? I'm thirsty." Hanbin bounces on the bed and faces Bobby. 

"Where were you?" Bobby yawns, scrunching his nose as he tries to keep his eyes open. 

"Met your Mom downstairs." Hanbin admits, causing Bobby to panic, eyes finally wide, checking him out to see if he made it alive even though he's literally breathing before him. 

"What'd she say?" Bobby asks curiously. 

Hanbin shrugs. "Just some wise words." He smiles when Bobby breathes out a sigh of relief 

Bobby doesn't need to know.

  
///////

  
Hanbin thinks he's still lucky. His only enemy right now is Bobby's Mom. Once he meets the other relatives, he knows it'll be hell on Earth. He'll go back to the biblical times to be trialed and stoned to death. Only there wasn't any Jesus to save him. 

"You're about to meet one of my favorite aunt ever. She'll love you. I just know, Bin. She loves everyone." Or maybe there was. He smiles at Bobby, nodding like a lost child. 

He wasn't lucky now. The Kims are coming one by one to their mini gathering in the garden of the house. 

Mrs. Kim set it up nicely, with the help of Jiun's wife Hanbin met awhile ago. She was sweet and pretty. He hopes everyone he'll meet will be like her. But who is he kidding? They weren't even there because of him. What he needs to do is blend in and not cause a stir. 

Bobby greets every family that comes inside the gate, hugging them briefly and asking how they've been. It has been so long since he met them. They stare at him for a moment quizzically as if asking who he was before Bobby introduces him as his boyfriend. And as time passes by, his anxiety doubles. 

"Oh, you mean like boy friend? A male friend?" One particular uncle asks. 

Bobby shakes his head. "Like a lover, uncle. Without space." He grins.

Hanbin catches the look of brief horror before the said uncle smiles at him awkwardly. He heard his, _"What in the world are kids doing these days?"_ when he walked past him. 

He taps Bobby's shoulder, the guy looking back at him enthusiastically with a fading grin on his lips. Hanbin wishes Bobby has a clue on what people thinks about them. "Maybe we should stay lowkey. Just tell them we're friends. I don't wanna ruin this day." 

Bobby knits his eyebrows, trying to find the humor in his tone. "No, Bin. The purpose of this is to introduce you to my relatives. As my boyfriend." 

"The purpose of this is to attend your brother's wedding. We're ruining it." Hanbin sighs. 

Bobby scrubs his face with his hand, frustrated. "Okay, if that's what you want." He untangles their hands together. "But only after I introduce you to my favorite aunt." Hanbin gives him a small smile as he nods. 

Aunt Anne. She was a widow who preferred to stay away from the crowd of people and just get wine in the cellar. It was very dramatic, for Hanbin. 

"They call her Crazy Anne. I used to too when I was a child but then I started talking to her often and realized she wasn't actually mentally unstable. She's just sad, Bin." Bobby whispers as they wait for the woman to come back from picking the year of her wine. 

"1986 was the year my lover died. Very young. Kind of like Jiwon's age." Anne says, uncorking the wine with her teeth successfully and Hanbin's a little surprised at that. 

"What do you think is my age, Aunt Anne?" Bobby asks, half-laughing. 

Anne stares at them blankly for a second, standing idly before she says, "I don't fucking know." 

The three of them laugh. They head back to the garden. Hanbin found himself getting comfortable with the woman. He sits beside her on the table and lets Bobby catch up with his family. He kisses his cheek before he goes. 

Anne cocks an eyebrow at them questioningly, her lips pursing as she pours wine on her glass. "Jiwon must be lucky to have you." She says after taking a sip. Hanbin thinks it's too early to be drinking but then again, this was Aunt Anne. She was labeled as _crazy_. Hanbin wasn't one to judge that. 

He turns his head away from her to Bobby's direction, playing with his nephews and nieces, eyes disappearing as he smiles. "It's the other way around, really." He replies. 

The woman pushes her glass at him but he refuses, waving his hand politely. 

"Look around, Hanbin." He does, not sure why he was being ordered at but he complies willingly. It wasn't that hard of a task anyway. "Nobody's talking to me. This table is set far away from them by default. Look here." She taps the middle of the wooden table and Hanbin fixes his eyes there, reading the words _"For Ahna Kim"_ carved meticulously. "They labeled it just for me. So I would know where my place should be." She smiles bitterly. "Apparently, I'm crazy for missing my wife all the damn time." 

Hanbin's ears perk up at the word. Wife? "You're..."

"Past tense. I was in love with a woman." She takes another sip from her glass. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you're risking reputation points by talking to me. Bobby's lucky because you have your own will." Her smile becomes warm, pouring herself another drink. 

Hanbin thought he was talking to Anne because he doesn't have a choice. In all honesty, it was a breathe of fresh air to talk to her. He would rather her than a bunch of other relatives who deem themselves normal because other people are different. 

Anne, Jiwon, and him...they're all the same. 

  
///////

  
The wedding will be tomorrow afternoon. Hanbin just finished taking a shower and is now lying cozily on Bobby's bed. His laptop on his thigh as he tries to Skype with her Mom. No luck. She couldn't understand how it works. He ended up Skyping with Jinhwan instead, asking about schoolworks and stuff. 

Bobby was still catching up with his cousins downstairs. They're probably drinking. 

"You didn't miss anything, really. Maybe Chanwoo's boy drama. Chae was set up on a blind date by his Mom and Chanwoo threw a fit." Jinhwan laughs. "So now Chae already introduced him to her parents and they're pretty much official. Poor Chanwoo." Hanbin laughs with him. 

"I heard Mrs. Kim is giving you a hard time." 

"Which Mrs. Kim?" Hanbin pretends to be confused. 

Jinhwan rolls his eyes. "Oh, you know."

"Not really a hard time. She's not even acknowledging my presence that much. I think it's a win actually." Hanbin wiggles his eyebrows. 

"That sucks. I hope every parent is like your very own Mrs. Kim." He's implying about Hanbin's Mom. Jinhwan has an issue with his too but it's nothing of the same sort with Bobby's. 

Hanbin snorts, shrugging as they divert their attention from other topics. 

The door opens and Bobby stumbles inside, smiling at him dazedly as he removes his shirt. Hanbin bids Jinhwan his good bye, closes the laptop, and puts it back on the bedside table. 

Bobby dives into the bed and beside him, pouting. "I missed you." 

Hanbin smirks, brushing Bobby's hair with his fingers and tracing the lines of his forehead as if unfurrowing. "You should've gone to me earlier instead of drinking your ass off." 

"I'm not drunk." Bobby shakes his head, hiccuping to _prove_ himself wrong. "It's just wine."

Hanbin rolls his eyes, pinching Bobby's cheeks. "Drunk on wine is still drunk, Ji." 

Drunk Bobby is actually a rare occurrence. They drink occasionally but never to the point where they'll get stupid drunk. Only Junhoe and Jinhwan do that. They refuse most of the time except when things are inevitable. A birthday party, for example.

Bobby whines, closing the small distance between them to kiss him chastely on the lips. "Hmm wanna fuck you sideways." Bobby whispers.

"I'm not gonna let you fuck me drunk, Ji. And definitely not in your parent's house." He flicks his forehead, Bobby scrunches his nose, paying no attention to what he said before lifting himself up on the bed and getting on top of Hanbin. 

"Wanna fuck you sideways till my dick breaks." He traces Hanbin's collarbone with his tongue, fingers running up and down his waist and Hanbin giggles, covering his mouth when he got too loud. 

"That's physically impossible. You got a small dick." He teases, holding Bobby's arms which trap him on the pillow. 

"Oh do I?" Bobby leans down to bite on his shoulders, placating with licks and sucks but leaving unapologetic marks. "Do I, Bin?" He rolls his hips, rubbing his crotch on his and Hanbin gasps. 

Bobby kisses him properly this time. More fierce, more intense. Hanbin can taste the wine on Bobby's lips and it's not helping him keep it down one bit, nervous fingers clawing on Bobby's bare shoulders as he gives back with equal fervor, equal passion. 

Then it becomes incredibly messy, with Bobby pulling away to lick the outline of his lips, Hanbin parts his, waiting for Bobby to kiss him again. Bobby shoves his tongue into the heat of his mouth, licking his way in, tasting every corner as Hanbin tries to keep up and battle with the intruder. Hanbin moans, fingers digging on Bobby's back when he rolls his hips again experimentally, not breaking the kiss. 

Hanbin looks at Bobby in shock, wide-eyed as his boyfriend closes his hand on his neck, clamping on it, tightening bit by bit as if to ask consent and Hanbin nods, biting Bobby's lips to let him know he's fine with it, just continue with the kiss. 

It was even better with Bobby rutting on his aching erection. It makes him see less, lose a sense of reality. And he's closing his eyes as Bobby's thumb presses firmly on his jugular. 

God, he's never done this before. Bobby never dared. Hanbin figures he liked it. 

"Who's got a small dick now, huh?" Bobby whispers sharply in his ear, pulling his lobe in between his teeth and Hanbin doesn't answer, couldn't. "Cat got your tongue, Bin?" He chuckles mockingly, loosening his grip and letting Hanbin catch his breath before restricting his airways again. 

Bobby's other hand pulls down both of their boxers, pressing their cocks together and jerking both of them off. Hanbin writhes before him. It was rough and he groans, thrusting into his own hand, moving in a primitive way and probing Hanbin's cock with his. 

Hanbin cries, watching his line of vision go blank and the last thing he remembers was Bobby licking his cum-painted stomach clean before flopping beside him and kissing the bruises he left on his neck. 

"Nighty." Bobby sleeps with a smile on his face. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin has so many things he was thankful for right now but on top of his list was whoever invented turtlenecks. He pats himself on the back for not forgetting to bring one. 

As soon as he was satisfied with his look and was sure all the remnants of Bobby's sudden dominance last night were out of sight, he follows his call downstairs. 

The wedding was today. 

Hanbin thinks Bobby looks good in a suit. He was his brother's bestman. 

Bobby thinks Hanbin looks good in a turtleneck. He was his best man. 

"As much as I want to escort you later, I can't." Bobby says apologetically. "They partnered me up with some girl from Jeeyoung's side. I think she's her cousin." 

Hanbin laughs at Bobby's explanation. "Ji, it's fine. I'm not gonna get lost."

Bobby nods, reassured. He pulls him closer for a quick kiss before leaving him to get ready. Hanbin was left with Bobby's Mom. Now he was kind of hoping for a miracle to happen. A miracle in the form of Aunt Anne whom he knows wouldn't judge him or look at him suspiciously like the look Mrs. Kim was giving him. 

Hanbin's sure she knows what's underneath his turtleneck. Like she can see through him. He wants to smile triumphantly for getting under her skin but he might be into some deep shit if he stops lying to himself.

"Sit very far away from the guests. You're not family so I think it's very suitable if you're seated separately." She says before walking past him, not even giving him a final look as she gets in the car. 

So now he's getting the Crazy Anne treatment. He wonders if the seat he'll be sitting on will have the words _For Hanbin Kim_ carved like a brand on a livestock. He hopes this will be over soon. 

The wedding was actually refreshing. And to his delight (not so if he includes the context behind it), he was actually seated with Aunt Anne. She looked different from yesterday, glowing with her white flowy dress and her long brown hair down. She smiles at him and winks. Hanbin nods at her, the side of his lips rising. 

Bobby had given a half-assed speech where everyone laughed at every sentence. Hanbin noticed how nervous he was by the look of his foot tapping continuously but he still managed to deliver his fun message till the end. The bride's side was more emotional though, which balances out the hilariousness in Bobby's. 

It wasn't until it was time for Bobby's Mom to give her speech that Anne taps his hand to ask, "Wanna smoke with me?" 

"I don't smoke." He replies. 

"Wanna watch me smoke then?" Hanbin shakes his head, finding the question weird. 

"Well, that's too bad. Suit yourself." 

Mrs. Kim was a very eloquent speaker. She conveyed her wishes for the newlywed precisely, but with a hint of humor. Kind of like a mix of the bridesmaid's and Bobby's speech. By the middle of it, her son's wife was crying. 

Hanbin finds himself staring at Bobby, standing proudly at the sidelines, looking at his Mother. He was surprised when he turns his head to catch him staring. He mouths, _"Don't cry."_ And Bobby laughs, shaking his head. 

"And for my other son, our Jiwon." Mrs. Kim addresses. Everyone's attention turns to Bobby. "I hope you find a woman as sweet and kind as Jeeyoung. Someone who can give you a child that you'll cherish for the rest of your life. You're still young, you have so many things waiting ahead of you. By the time you're the one in Jiun's place, getting married, there'll be no space for regrets. I love you both...my sons." 

Hanbin stares in front dumbfoundedly. Then he feels Anne's hand rubbing his back, as if comforting, as if telling him _You should've gone to smoke with me_. It was even more suffocating. 

Mrs. Kim was right. He has no place being here. He stands up abruptly and leaves. Bobby can meet him back in the house. 

He doesn't belong inside a church anyway.

  
///////

  
Bobby frees himself from the tightness of his suit once they were settled in the car, off to the reception which is set inside their garden. 

"I did not like what you said in your speech, Mom." Bobby starts, trying to remove his necktie. Hanbin would've done it for him if he was only here. He was only waiting for the ceremony to be over and be with him again. He couldn't stand being here anymore. 

His Mom tries to end the conversation by saying, "I did not make that speech for you to like it." 

But Bobby continues. "It's like you're saying my relationship with Hanbin is a mistake when I've been the happiest since."

"It is a mistake." 

"Stop saying that. It's not." Bobby tries to keep his voice down for the sake of respect. He knows he's about to snap soon and he would never want to shout at his mother. No matter how much she had crossed the line. 

"God said—"

"God didn't say shit, Mom. He said love your neighbor as one loves himself and I did. I loved. Would I be condemned for doing exactly what He said?" He reasons, voice almost cracking, thinking about the hurt in Hanbin's face. 

Hanbin doesn't deserve this. Hanbin's mother had been nothing but nice to him but this is what Hanbin gets in exchange. 

"Watch your mouth, Kim Jiwon. I bet that boy had been telling you that. Brainwashing you into turning your back from us." Mrs. Kim grits her teeth, fingers clutching at her bag tightly. 

"I'm right here, Mom. I'm right beside you when all I want right now is to go to Hanbin. I'm trying to reason with you instead of leaving things unresolved." Bobby's frustration was evident, his hand shaking as he talks. "I love him so much and I hope you understand that this is far from experimentation or practice or whatever you say you did when you were my age because I know what I feel, Mom. Hanbin makes me feel better, makes _me_ better. I want nothing in this world than your acceptance but if you keep on hurting him, I would like for you to blame me instead." Bobby walks out of the car and runs immediately upstairs to find Hanbin silently packing his bags. 

He looks up at him and nods to commend his presence. Bobby walks towards him and sits on the bed. "Ready to go home?" He threads, playing with the still untied necktie under his collar. 

"Excited." Hanbin replies dryly and Bobby nudges him by his foot, pouting. Hanbin sighs and stands up to give Bobby a peck. Why is life this tough when he's literally only in high school?

"I'm sorry I forced you to be with me here, Bin. I'll promise I'll never drag you into doing things that makes you uncomfortable." Hanbin coos at his boyfriend, giving him the most genuine smile. 

"Let's just go home, okay? I miss Mom and Hanbyul." Bobby nods, helping Hanbin pack both of their luggages. 

He couldn't wait to go home.

  
///////

  
"So, I talked to Mom and Dad again." Jiun starts as they both look at the people in the reception. It was very private. Almost like the family gathering that happened yesterday except people are dressed accordingly. 

"Yeah? What'd they say?" Bobby asks curiously. 

"Mom's still livid. She thinks you're defying her more. Nothing time can't fix." His brother laughs to lessen the tension. 

"Dad's fine with it though. Why can't she do the same?" 

"Dad's civil about it. He's not exactly fine but what else can he do? Mom's just afraid she'll lose you." Jiun taps his shoulder.

"If she keeps on acting like that, maybe she will." 

"Don't say that. She's your mother. She birthed you. Plus, she grew up in a very conservative environment. I'm not trying to defend her behavior, but please just give her time. I'll talk to her about it always. Jeeyoung helps too." 

Bobby thinks it's unfair. He grew up in a conservative environment too. His Mom raised him the way she was raised even when they were in America. But why is he, young and naive, more capable of understanding why people love without looking at genders or sexes than his mother, deemed wiser and older? 

He turns around when he hears Hanbin calling him, running towards his direction to help with their luggage. Jiun follows them.

"So, congrats on your marriage?" Bobby ruffles his brother's hair and he swats his hand away. 

"Congrats, hyung." Hanbin tilts his head and Jiun pulls him for a quick hug, patting his back and whispering, "Thank you for taking care of Jiwon." 

Hanbin nods at him when they part, waving his hand to bid good bye. 

"Jiwon-ah." 

Both males stop by their tracks at the voice. It was Bobby's Mom holding a paper bag. 

"Take this home." She says without looking at him. Bobby takes it gently from her hand, trying to catch his mother's eyes. 

"There's also a gift for Hanbin's Mom inside. Travel safe." And she turns his heel to walk away from them. 

Bobby bites on his lip to keep himself from smiling and Hanbin squeezes his hand. 

"One step at a time." He whispers under his breath.

Hanbin's a little glad he did this for Bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
